<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings of Fire: The 3 Shining Moons by CrystalCosmic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379840">Wings of Fire: The 3 Shining Moons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalCosmic/pseuds/CrystalCosmic'>CrystalCosmic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But is crippled :(, F/M, Ha co-author doesnt realized i made this yet, How Do I Tag, Hvitur Survives, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Prologue, Skywing egg survives, and stress, oki i told them because co-author can critique my w o r k, technically a rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalCosmic/pseuds/CrystalCosmic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being born under the 3 brightest moons doesn’t just give Nightwing's powers…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asha/Hvitur (Wings of Fire), Starflight/Sunny (Wings of Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings of Fire: The 3 Shining Moons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>: A while ago me and my irl best friend started writing a Wings of Fire fanfiction. We both loved the fic but abandoned it to work on our harry potter fic, Forest Fires. However, as Forest Fires is now on an extended hiatus while we take a break from Harry Potter I, Crystal, decided to try and rewrite the fic. This time with a plan? Possibly?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the night, 3 bright full moons shining down on the cliff peaks like wide, all-seeing eyes. Along the edge of a cliff a sleek, pale-silver form snuck around the rocks carrying very precious cargo. </p><p> In the dragon's claws was a round, red, glowing egg that warmed up the scales of his chest as he carried it. The Icewing could feel the dragonet within the egg kicking and scrambling around and cooed softly to it. It couldn’t hatch yet: it was not with the other dragonets. </p><p> The Icewing turned to the cliff face to glide down it when he heard the thud of a dragon landing nearby. He turned, low to the ground to try and remain unseen as he spotted the clear silhouette of a large, bulky Sandwing. The Icewing’s light blue eyes wildly glanced around, looking for a way out of this situation while he still was unseen. </p><p> The Icewing knew there was no other choice: If he tried to fly for it the Sandwing would hear his wingbeats. If he stayed the Sandwing would spot him. He knew he had to fight. The Icewing took in a sharp breath, frostbreath beginning to crackle quietly as it charged up. The Sandwing perked suddenly, noticing the glow of the ice beginning to form and lunged towards the Icewing.</p><p> Panicked, the Icewing let out the breath of frostbreath early. The frostbreath hit the Sandwing’s leg, freezing into the scales and causing intense pain. The Sandwing landed, driving her claws into his wings and shoulders. He struggled, holding the egg close to him as he felt the sharp sting of the Sandwing’s stinger drive into his back. </p><p> Knowing that if he didn't move fast he and the egg would both die. The Icewing let out a false shot of frostbreath sending cold mist into the Sandwings face, distracting her long enough for him to roll off the cliff and begin to plummet towards the ground. </p><p> The Sandwing took flight, believing the Icewing was surely going to die from the fall or the wounds he had sustained in the fight. But somehow, the Icewing survived.</p><p> The Icewing turned and felt his rigid claws dig into the side of the cliff, slowing his plummet until he was at a distance where letting go would lead to his death. When he finally reached the bottom of the cliff he looked down at the precious egg, soon to hatch. He knew it would all be worth it.</p><p> The Icewing looked up slightly as he heard footfalls running in his direction. Asha was running over, still bandaged up from the fight she had barely gotten through to bring the mudwing egg. The Mudwing fretfully called out “Hvitur! Are you alright?” as she rushed over to the Icewing</p><p> Asha rounded the corner of the cliff, carrying the Sandwing and Mudwing eggs in her claws. It had been her thought that the prophecy meant that the dragonet’s had to be born directly under the brightest night’s moons and she had made sure the others agreed to it. </p><p> Asha looked to Hvitur, shocked at the extent of his injuries. She froze slightly and worriedly said “Hvitur! Your wings-they’re-“ Hvitur quickly said “I-I’m fine, Asha! Just get the e-e-ggs together!” before softly pushing the Skywing egg to her, too weak to even attempt pushing himself up.</p><p> Webs quietly rounded the corner, concerned for Hvitur evident in his eyes but not saying a thing as he laid down the Seawing egg and an abandoned Rainwing egg he had stumbled on while he was coming back from the Sea Kingdom. Webs couldn't just leave it there to die and brought it along, not caring for how angry Kestrel would be at him for such reckless behavior. </p><p>Dune arrived carrying the Sandwing’s egg, laying it down before noticing Hvitur’s injuries. Dune’s expression did not change besides a saddened glint in his eye. Dune was closely followed by Kestrel, staying at the edge of the group and not saying a word. Ember stood close behind Kestrel, trembling while silently watching the eggs. The dragonet was tiny, far too small for a 1-year-old, yet had still been the one Kestrel chose to save out of her twins. </p><p> The eggs were laid down in a circle, Hvitur not bothering to try to push himself over to the other guardians. At first, everything was still except the breathing of the dragons and the chirping of night birds. Then, the blood-red, thick-shelled mudwing egg shook slightly, a small crack appearing on the edge. Asha hummed slightly, not surprised the large egg was a Bigwing. Soon, the Mudwing’s large, flat head pushed out of the crack in the egg.</p><p> The hatchling was covered with orange and red scales, a sharp contrast to the muddy browns of Asha’s scales. The Mudwing clawed out of the shell which toppled over, the Mudwing landing face-first into the wet clay from the recent rain. The hatchling instantly melted into the clay and mud, lying there happily as Asha looked down at him. “Hello little one…” Asha cooed softly nudging the Mudwing away from the other eggs to prevent any incidents.</p><p>Hvitur smiled at the dragonet before turning back to the circle of eggs, waiting to see which would hatch next. The small princess decided it would be her turn, the silhouette in her dark blue, semi-translucent egg suddenly ramming against the side of the egg. In all her glory, the heir to the Seawing throne toppled out of her egg in a dark blue and purple blob on the floor. The hatchling sneezed, shaking her head around wildly. Webs laughed as the Seawing raised her tiny head and looked around curiously. Upon seeing her caretakers, she decided to try and attack them, batting Web’s arm with her soft talons.</p><p> Webs chuckled quietly as he nudged the Seawing over to Asha and Clay. “Queen Coral was right. Tsunami fits you, little one.” Webs cooed at the feisty Seawing dragonet, who was now trying to fight with the Mudwing Dragonet. </p><p> Before they had time to breathe, the tail of the Sandwing dragonet cracked open the long, oval Sandwing egg while a pair of tiny claws pushed out of the pepper-spotted Nightwing egg. The Nightwing fell out of the egg somewhat gracefully, staring at the group with an odd sense of knowledge for a newborn dragonet. The Hatchling stumbled over to the group, closely followed by the Sandwing...which had scattered black scales. </p><p> Asha shook her head slightly, staring at the newborn Sandwing before she softly cooed “Sunny might need a new name, Dune. How about Dusky?” Dune scoffed, shaking his head slightly as he looked at the small Sandwing Dragonet. Webs noticed the oblong Rainwing egg shake, the thin gray shell revealing a soft, light blue shaded dragonet within. The Rainwing Dragonet pushed her head out, chirping happily up at Webs as she pushed herself out of the egg. The Rainwing’s gray-blue scales quickly changed to a sea of vivid blues, similar to Webs but also different in other ways. The Rainwing could pass as a Seawing if she so wished.</p><p> Nobody could ignore the look of slight worry on Kestrel's face after seeing that the Skywing egg had yet to hatch. Kestrel had decided the dragonet would be called Peril, desperately missing the daughter who had been killed by Queen Scarlet’s claws. Then, the Skywing’s glowing egg finally started to hatch as the Skywing dragonet inside stumbled out of it uneasily. Webs narrowed his eyes, staring at the dragonet with a sense that something was off about it. Rather than try and attack or rush to Kestrel or one of the other dragonets it stumbled around staring into space with milky white eyes. </p><p>“The Skywing is blind?!” Asha shouted in shock, having come to the same conclusion as Webs. </p><p>“This will not be good for the prophecy...” Dune said. Staring at the confused dragonet with a look of pity.</p><p>“How will she fight? How will she read? Do you really think anyone is going to take a crippled dragon seriously?” Kestrel asked angrily. Dune shot her a dirty look. “Who says you can’t respect a crippled dragon?” He asked. </p><p> Asha quickly said. “She’s still part of the prophecy! We’ll watch over her. Teach her everything she needs to know.”</p><p>“I will help Asha raise the dragonet. As a fellow… ‘cripple’, perhaps I will be able to help in its combat training,” Dune said.</p><p>“As will I,” Hvitur said. “The dragonet will have the same training as the others. Peril will grow to be just as powerful, if not more, as the other dragonets of destiny.”</p><p> Kestrel protectively turned to usher Ember inside, talking to herself, somewhat disconnected with the world around her. “The Talons will not be happy about this...” Kestrel said. “Nor will Morrowseer...”</p><p>“If they want the prophecy to be complete, they don’t have much choice in the matter,” Dune said quickly walking over to try and snap Kestrel out of it. Kestrel shook her head before turning and eyeing up the Rainwing Dragonet. “And what of the Rainwing?” Kestrel asked.</p><p>“What about Glory?” Webs responded, protectively standing in front of her.“Oh, please, you already gave it a name?” Kestrel said. “You can’t really expect a lazy Rainwing to be raised among the dragonets of destiny.”</p><p>“I couldn’t just leave her to die,” Webs said defensively. “She could be a valuable asset one day. One never knows. But for now, I shall raise her as my own.” Kestrel snorted slightly, “ This is simply ridiculous!” Kestrel shouted. “Give me the Rainwing! I will do away with it if you are too cowardly to do what must be done!” </p><p>Webs stood in a defensive stance in front of the newborn hatchling, who was blinking owlishly at everything around her, changing colors to match Clay’s fiery red scales, the black matte of Starflight’s wings, or the varying shades of azure and swirling light of Tsunami. Kestrel starts to crouch down to pounce at Webs when she feels a sharp pain in her tail. Looking down, she saw Clay, his soft but sharp teeth dragging under her scales and sinking into her flesh. Kestrel roars in pain and tries to shake him off, but this only seems to make him sink his pointy teeth in deeper. Kestrel finally breathes a quick blast of fire at the stocky dragonet, who lets go of her immediately with a yelp and sniffles in pain, licking at a burn that began to spread across his chest and belly. </p><p>Clay lets out a despairing screech and tears leaked from his eyes, dripping down into the admittedly minor burn that had partially melted through the soft scales adorning his underbelly, blooming to just below his throat like a flower.</p><p>“Kestrel!” Asha shouted in outrage. “What in the three moons were you thinking? He’s only a dragonet!” Kestrel snarls “I thought you said Mudwings born of blood-red eggs were resistant to fire! I was only trying to scare him so he would let go of my tail!” Kestrel lashed said tail slightly till it curled up protectively around her son.</p><p>“He’s newly-hatched, Kestrel. It would have to take several days, if not weeks for him to build up a resistance to fire. These things take time!” Kestrel looks slightly guilty, but it’s quickly covered by a mask of self-righteousness. “He was getting in the way of me and the Rainwing. He’s lucky I haven’t done worse!” </p><p>“Why can’t you just leave Glory alone? She has done nothing to justify the treatment you give her!” Webs said. Kestrel stares intently at Glory and responds “It’s either I snap her neck right now or you let the Talons take care of her. Your choice.” Webs shivered involuntarily at the thought of the Talons getting their claws on the small Rainwing. </p><p>“Then we hide her. We train her in secret. She could fight alongside the other dragonets. But we can’t just let a dragonet die.” Kestrel gave him a glare that could kill twenty dragons, but Webs stood his ground, looking back into her eyes stubbornly.</p><p>“You feel so strongly about the Rainwing? Fine. You raise it. Train it. I don’t care. Let the dragonets of destiny be raised with an inferior dragon. But when the Talons come- and they will come- and ask you what you were thinking when you let in a lazy Rainwing, I will not be held responsible.”</p><p>“That’s fine by me, Kestrel,” Webs said. “Fine by me.” Kestrel huffed and walked away. “I will return,” she said before leaning down, picking up Ember and carrying him inside.</p><p>“Is the Mudwing alright?” Webs asked, turning to stare down at the whimpering dragonet.</p><p>“I think the mud will soothe the burn, but he will have a scar for the rest of his life,” Asha said, softly humming to the dragonet. She was massaging a glob of mud into Clay’s sensitive scales, Clay preening under the attention of the older Mudwing. When Asha stopped, he nuzzled under her wing and fell asleep at her side, snoring loudly. “Are you alright, Hvitur?” Asha asked the Icewing after looking up from the injured dragonet.</p><p> Hvitur anxiously looked around before saying “I-I’m not sure. I- I can’t feel my hind legs, but they don’t a-appear to be broken. My wings are… worrying, though.” He shrugged helplessly.</p><p>Dune walked over, a look of resignation already in his face as he dry-stung Hvitur, which would only feel like a pinch to a normal dragon, before looking back up and asking “Did you feel that?” </p><p>“Feel what?” Hvitur asked, struggling to try and turn to see what Dune was doing.</p><p>“Hvitur...” Asha said. “Can you try moving your tail? Or your back leg?” Hvitur tried, but his tail and hind legs remained still, lying behind him lifelessly, like a dead weight. Asha moved toward her longtime friend, leaving Clay where he was, still fast asleep, and examined his back. His spine, visible through a thick layer of scales and flesh, was curved like a question mark. Asha felt sick to her stomach. There was also the obvious sting of another Sandwing that wasn't Dune directly in Hvitur’s back, the dark black venom from the sting visible through the Icewing's silver scales.  “Perhaps if we set his spine back into place?” Asha suggested with weak hopefulness.</p><p>“It would be painful. And it might do more harm than good,” Dune said. “But it’s our best shot.” Dune held Hvitur’s head low to the ground and kept his front legs pinned, Webs doing the same for his wings, conscious of the slash marks running through the flesh, like torn paper. Asha braced her front legs on either side of the Icewing’s spine. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Hvitur,” she said sincerely. </p><p>“It’s alright, Ash. Just… please get it over with quickly,” the Icewing replied, wincing mentally. Asha nodded, and in one quick, jerking movement, straightened the Icewing’s spine back into a straight line. Hvitur roared in pain. </p><p>“Can you try and move, now?” Asha asked.</p><p>“A… A little, but...”</p><p>“Looks like little Peril has another cripple to help raise her, then,” Dune said, a slight bit of guilt able to be heard in his voice. The dragonet in question was still staring blankly, though her ears were turned toward the guardians, obviously listening to their conversation in interest.</p><p>The sound of distant wingbeats became apparent and Webs quietly says “The Skywing patrols are coming.” “I suppose it’s time to take the dragonets inside, then...” Asha responds. Each dragon grabbed two dragonets, Hvitur weakly dragging himself and having to stop every so often, and eventually got the dragonets to the cave. Clay stared at the adult dragons as they closed off the entrance of the cave and, somehow, despite being barely an hour old, knew he wasn’t going to see the outside world again for a long, long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All hail Tui, bringer of dragons.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>